winxclubnickfandomcom-20200213-history
Lynphea
Lynphea is Flora and Mielie's home realm. Linphea is covered with a very thick vegetation. City of Trees ]The roots of the City of treesThe City of Trees is Flora's hometown. Like it name suggests, it is built high in the trees. Since technology is forbidden in the City of Trees, giant leaves are used as transport. Since the winds coming from the mountains are opposed to the direction the leaves must take to reach the city, the leaves must move very quickly, which can even cause a fairy to have dizziness. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091230031235/winx/images/3/33/Linphea.pngA tree-top city in Lynphea Flower Village Flower villageThere is a village made entirely of flowers on Lynphea. Since it is made of sticky flowers, the ladybugs that are used as transport on Lynphea do not go near them. Sage http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100509171517/winx/images/7/70/Sage.jpg]SageThe Sage of Lynphea is believed to be the leader of the realm while also the wisest person. She knows much of Lynphea's history and was a major help to the Winx while the were searching for the Black Willow. The sage appears to be part tree as below her dress there are what seems to be roots connecting her to the water fall Lulia Lulia was mentioned by the Sage of Linphea and by Flora as a place which used to be a lush prosperous land found in the north of Linphea. It used to be the home of the two willow trees which were the source of life of Lulia until the Great Realm Fire which turned Lulia into a wasteland and burned one of the willow trees completely. The other was badly damaged and came to be known as the Black Willow and it left Lulia out of sadness because its sister once stood there. The Water Stairway The Water Stairway, the waterfall that reverses timeWhen the Black Willow left Lulia it settled inside a cave found in a mountain and started weeping in memory of its sister. Its tears formed a pond, and they started flowing out of the cave and up the cliffside, forming the Water Stairway, a waterfall which flows upside down since its water flows upwards instead of flowing downwards like other waterfalls. Its water has the ability of reversing time and some of it was used to heal Faragonda after Valtor trapped her in a tree in Season 3. Fauna There are human-sized insects that are used as public transport, and many other types of birds insects and creatures in the forests.they were used to go to the balck willow tree Kingdom? In the second movie Flora described herself to the Royal Guards of Domino as the Princess of Lynphea. This remains to be seen if Flora is really the Princess of Lynphea or not as it has never been shown whether Lynphea is ruled by monarchy or not. However Flora is already a celebrity in the Magic Dimension (she appeared on MagixTV at the beginning of the film), and the Royal Guards are supposed to be knowing all royalty members of the Magic Dimension so it would have been risky for her to lie and say she was a princess, especially as there were already Aisha and Stella present there, who are themselves confirmed princesses. Moreover, the royalty members must be famous throughout the Magic Dimension, therefore everyone would be knowing who the princess of Lynphea is if ever there is one. If there is princess of Lynphea, she must also be named Flora, or else the Winx girl Flora would never have presented herself as "Flora, the Princess of Lynphea". If there is no princess on Linphea, then Flora's attempt can be considered as an extremely risky one, or as having been done without much thinking.Which is highly unlikely as Flora would not lie unless she was forced to. Category:Locations